


Embers

by ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Memories, Original Story - Freeform, Past, Short One Shot, Small Towns, South, Uncomplete, outcast, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless/pseuds/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless
Summary: Nothing lasts forget, We just get stuck longing for the past. After much contemplation I've decided to post this short snippet. I have no idea where this idea came from or what to turn it into. So enjoy this unfinished work





	

We were dancing on fire, dust hanging on our clothes. Spitting on our enemies and laughing in the face of death, It burned hot and fast to embers. All too soon I was running from my past and the sound of broken glass. They threw their stones, none of which I condone, For this town is in my bones.


End file.
